Hit the Hay
Hit the Hay is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case in Rusthollow and the sixtieth overall. It takes place in Rootwell Ranch appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that Alden Lorenzo had been taken hostage and hidden in a barn on the outskirts of the district. Upon arrival, Jayden and the player found Alden's body, hidden under a hay stack. During chapter one, Emmett Peacock (the mechanic who had found Alden's finger) and creepy doctor Reginald Cruxely were confronted about the links to the crime. The team also had to suspect Faith for the murder after a photograph of her brother was found on the crime scene. During the second chapter, they interrogated diamond mine owner Michael Morales and estate owner released on bail Pamela Davenport. Throughout the case, it was revealed that Alden had been working for Michel and that Pamela had been sneding Alden death threats. Alden also sent Emmett a worried text before his death and Reginald was annoyed at the victim for stealing his medical equipment. Faith was also revealed to be an ex-convict who was convicted of stealing from wealthy estates to get enough money so her younger brother wouldn't starve and that only Warren knew. Emmett was eventually uncovered as Alden's killer and the mastermind behind the diamond smuggling operation. Emmett explained that he wasn't the only mastermind and Alden was in fact his accomplice. Emmett further explained that Alden had persuaded him into joining an illegal operation he had created in order to frame the Davenports for the crime because of the way they had treated him. Eventually, Alden felt guilty and wanted to hand himself and Emmett into the police. Angered, Emmett knocked him out and hid him up on the farm where he hid the diamonds, cutting off two of Alden's fingers as a way to torture him. He them painfully impaled Alden on a pitchfork and placed one of Alden's fingers in his own shop and called the police in hopes of diverting them and looking innocent. Judge Price thought the only appropriate sentence for Emmett was life imprisonment for the sadistic murder and helping run an illegal diamond smuggling operation. After the trial, Warren asked to speak to the player urgently. Upon being spoken to, Warren explained that Faith had sent him a resignation letter. In frustation, he tore up the letter and left it at the farm and asked the player to retrieve it and find Faith to find out what was wrong. After fixing the letter, Irene was able to determine that the letter was written in the diamond mine. Jayden and the player rushed to the mine and found an upset Faith. Faith explained that she resigned as she felt the player and the rest of the team wouldn't trust her after it was revealed she was an ex-convict. Luckily, the player and Jayden persuaded Faith to come back to the station and stopped her resigning. Shane also requested to go back to the farm silo where Alden was murdered to find any remaining diamonds and close down the illegal smuggling diamond operation for good. Eventually, Shane and the player discovered a notebook contaning a list of all the contacts of peole who were involved in the operation, including mine owner Michael Morales. Shane and the player then proceeded to arrest Michael. At the end of the case, just as the team were about to celebrate, Warren interupted them and explained that Emerald Lagoon, a district in Rusthollow, had caught fire and was burning to the ground. Summary Victim *'Alden Lorenzo' (found dead underneath a hay stack) Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Emmett Peacock' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drives an SUV. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect is under 40 years old. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. *The suspect drives an SUV. *The suspect drinks milkshake. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a scratch. *The suspect is under 40 years old. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. *The suspect drives an SUV. *The suspect drinks milkshake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. *The suspect drives an SUV. *The suspect drinks milkshake. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a scratch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. *The suspect drinks milkshake. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a scratch. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer drives an SUV. *The killer drinks milkshake. *The killer has a scratch. *The killer is under 40 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hay Silo. (Clues: Victim's Body, Farming Tools) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Farming Tools. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Photo of Thomas Parks; New Suspect: Faith Parks) *Ask Faith why a picture of her brother was at the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Farm Entrance) *Investigate Farm Entrance. (Clues: Brown Coat, Animal Feeder, Surgical Gloves) *Examine Brown Coat. (Result: Tire Tracks) *Analyse Tire Tracks. (10:00:00; Result: The killer drives an SUV) *Examine Animal Feeder. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Keychain; New Suspect: Emmett Peacock) *Tell Emmett about Alden's murder. *Examine Surgical Gloves. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Reginald Cruxely) *Ask Reginald why he was on the farm where Alden was killed. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diamond Mine. (Result: Mine Cart, Parchment) *Examine Mine Cart. (New Suspect: Michael Morales) *Question Michael about the murder. (Profile: The suspect eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Parchment. (New Suspect: Pamela Davenport) *Ask Pamela why she was in the diamond mine. (Profile: The suspect eats sunflower seeds and drives an SUV) *Investigate Wooden Fence. (Clues: Hay Stack, Blueprints, Phone) *Examine Hay Stack. (Result: Pitchfork) *Examine Pitchfork. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milkshake) *Examine Blueprints. (Result: Writing) *Confront Faith over her involvement with the diamond smuggling. (Profile: The suspect drives an SUV) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00; Result: Text Messages) *Ask Emmett why the victim wanted to speak to him. (Profile: The suspect eats sunflower seeds and drives an SUV) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tracks. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Stethoscope, Faded Letter) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Urn) *Confront Pamela about her death threat to the victim. (Profile: The suspect drinks milkshake, Emmett drinks milkshake) *Examine Stethoscope. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyse Unknown Substance. (04:00:00; Result: Cleaning Product) *Confront Reginald about the victim stealing his equipment. (Result: The suspect drives an SUV, drinks milkshake and eats sunflowr seeds) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Application Letter) *Confront Michael about the victim wanting to work for him. (Profile: The suspect drinks milkshake) *Investigate Silo Entrance. (Result: Manure, Severed Finger) *Examine Manure. (Result: SUV Keys) *Analyse SUV Keys. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40 years old) *Examine Severed Finger. (Result: Particles) *Analyse Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scratch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All the Rough Diamonds (6/6)! (no stars) All the Rough Diamonds (6/6) *Speak to Warren. (Reward: Police Badge) *Investigate Farm Entrance. (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Resignation Letter) *Analyse Resignation Letter. (07:00:00) *Investigate Diamond Mine. (Clue: Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Locket) *Ask Faith what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hay Silo. (Clue: Iron Trunk) *Examine Iron Trunk. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Contact List) *Analyse Contact List. (05:00:00) *Arrest Michael. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Rootwell Ranch